


Irreplaceable

by panpinecone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Blood, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, Killing, M/M, Mental Instability, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: Cornered and weak, they're offered a choice. To Dedue, the answer is obvious.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Original Male Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Irreplaceable

They were surrounded.

Whether it was an ambush or a cruel trick of fate, Dimitri didn’t know, but he should’ve expected it. A monster like him would never be so lucky as to escape Gronder at Dedue’s side, the two of them the worse for wear but otherwise alive.

And now—

Now—

He twisted and turned in the dirt, frantically looking around as the Imperial forces closed in. A grunt of pain confirmed Dedue’s presence a short distance away, and Dimitri scrambled to locate him.

Another grunt of pain. Dimitri felt a growl coming from deep within himself. How _dare_ they hurt Dedue? Kind, sweet Dedue, who had only just returned to him against all odds?

Dimitri would _make them pay_.

He heaved himself to his knees, only to be kicked back down, prompting a shout from Dedue.

“No! Your Highness!”

“Ded—”

Another kick had Dimitri choking on the name.

More shouts, more kicks, and then a scuffle. A few yells and blows later, Dimitri turned over to see Dedue hit the ground, blood newly smeared across his armor. Was the goddess so cruel as to steal Dedue from him a second time?

Dedue suddenly drew in a great wheezing breath, which Dimitri answered in kind.

He was _alive_.

Dimitri looked past him, noting some freshly fallen soldiers. It seemed that the sight of Dimitri being kicked had spurred a final show of strength from Dedue, one potent enough to let him kill yet more enemies.

Brave Dedue, loyal Dedue.

“Isn’t this one of those Duscur savages? Figures,” an Imperial soldier snarled.

Another one asked, “And the prince keeps him around? After what they did?”

“The prince was always a traitor to his kingdom. Everyone knows that,” yet another replied. “If he loves Duscur so much, he should lie down and die with its people.”

The man raised his sword and Dimitri’s heart nearly stilled.

“Wait,” a different man interrupted.

The sword was lowered. “What for?”

“What’s the fun in just killing them? Faerghus has been a thorn in our side all these years, the least we could do is have the returned prince give us a show.”

Dimitri cast his gaze around the men, uncomprehending. Eventually, his eye came to rest on Dedue again, watching him take in breath after shaky breath. At least he was still alive.

One of the men said something that resulted in raucous laughter and Dedue’s eyes shooting open. What had Dimitri missed?

As if to answer his silent question, someone said, “The prince will have to do it. His little Duscur friend looks half-dead already.”

Do what?

A hard boot nudged at him insistently, more bothersome than painful. Dimitri squirmed in place, limbs flailing in an effort to hit his newest assailant, when Dedue called out to him.

“Your Highness...”

“Dedue?” Dimitri asked, whipping around to face him.

He _did_ look half-dead. Dimitri surged forward, grateful that no one stopped him.

“Dedue, my dear friend,” he breathed. “You cannot die. Not again.”

“I won’t, not from this,” Dedue said, and he somehow managed to sound reassuring in spite of everything.

In spite of Dimitri being the one who should be reassuring _him_.

“Dedue...”

Someone yelled, “Get on with it!”

The yell was quickly drowned out by a chorus of them, and Dimitri’s heart beat louder in his chest. What were they yelling? Who was yelling? There were too many yells for it to solely be the men, it had to be _them_ , their voices—

“Your Highness!”

Dedue’s hand shot up, shockingly fast, and grasped at his armor. He pulled Dimitri down and looked into his eye, then said, “It is all right. Do it. Distract them and use the extra time to look for an escape. I cannot run, but you can.”

“I don’t understand,” Dimitri said. Dedue was reassuring him, but of what?

“Your Highness, you— You didn’t hear?”

Dimitri stared at him blankly.

Dedue licked his lips. “They... They want us to—”

“Hurry up and fuck him!” someone barked out.

Oh. There came the voices. All at once, so many.

Dimitri sometimes forgot just how many deaths he’d yet to avenge.

In heated moments, he remembered. Vividly.

“Your Highness, please. It is your only chance.”

“Fuck him already!”

“You have to live, Your Highness.”

“Or would you rather die now!?”

“ _I never thought my son would end up like this_.”

“All right, that’s it—!”

“ **Dimitri!** ”

It took Dimitri a few seconds to reorient himself. Slowly, he came to the realization that Dedue had pulled him further down, had brought their mouths together in some twisted mockery of a kiss. It was chaste, all things considered, and Dimitri’s eye slipped closed as he focused on the sensation.

The men were yelling again, but Dimitri couldn’t have cared less. All he could muster up the strength to care about was Dedue. The situation they were in had finally made itself clear, and there was Dedue—precious, wonderful Dedue—willingly offering himself over for debasement at Dimitri’s hands.

It was...

Horrendous. Obscene. That they should be forced to commit such an act for others’ entertainment...

Never mind the fact that Dimitri had already considered it several times. He hadn’t given much thought to the specifics, hadn’t known how it would transpire, but it had certainly never been at the behest of strangers. Enemies.

It had been solely of Dimitri and Dedue’s wills, something shared between them and them alone.

“Please hurry,” Dedue spoke against his lips. “They are losing patience.”

That was right, it was up to Dimitri. He was the one who had to lay Dedue bare before their enemies. If anyone had to do something so unspeakable, of course it should be him. He shouldered countless burdens, had witnessed unending horrors. What was one more?

And besides, he didn’t trust anyone else to treat Dedue the way he deserved to be treated.

“You are certain?” he asked.

Dedue did a remarkable job of maintaining eye contact. “I am.”

So that was it, then.

Fine.

Dimitri gritted his teeth and pulled away, furiously working off Dedue’s armor. He only took off what was necessary, having no desire to expose Dedue any further— both for his safety and his modesty.

A quick glance upwards had their gazes meeting, with Dedue’s much too bright and attentive for Dimitri’s liking.

He looked away.

It wasn’t that he’d prefer Dedue to shut his eyes and suffer through the experience. Far from it. Even so, there was a world of difference between that and watching Dimitri’s every move, almost as if anticipating the act.

“I refuse to leave you behind again,” Dimitri said, yanking his own armor aside and exposing his halfhearted erection. “If there truly is a path towards escape, then we will both walk it.”

Dedue’s look softened, and it was more than Dimitri could bear. “I apologize, Your High—”

“Dedue, _please_. Call me by my name.”

At first, Dimitri didn’t think he would do it. His brow furrowed and the slightest of frowns tugged at his lips. Then, against all odds, he sighed and said it.

“Dimitri.”

The fact that Dimitri’s erection grew just a bit harder was cause enough for despair, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He was already a monster. Instead, he allowed himself some selfishness and relished Dedue’s use of his name.

Perhaps if he kept his sight on Dedue, if he just _focused_ , he could imagine the encounter taking place in the privacy of his room.

Before he could lose his resolve, he gave his erection a few pumps and shuffled closer, positioning himself at Dedue’s opening. It would take more than a simple push to breach it, and Dimitri paused.

“I understand if you cannot forgive me,” he said. “You deserve better than this.”

He pulled Dedue open and forcefully thrust his way inside.

At first, Dedue was still. How he managed that, Dimitri had no idea, not when his face made it clear the kind of pain he was in. His armor hid the rest of him, but Dimitri wouldn’t be surprised if his whole body had tensed, muscles spasming beyond his control.

Gradually, little by little, he seemed to relax. He blinked away the moisture in his eyes, then loosened his jaw enough to speak.

“Go ahead... Dimitri.”

Revulsion welled up in Dimitri. He’d never thought hearing his name from Dedue’s lips could be so repugnant. Knowing the situation they were in, feeling Dedue shuddering beneath him, _around_ him...

He gave one thrust, and then another. The voices, living and dead, faded into the background. Dimitri’s attention was solely on Dedue. He heard every one of his gasps and felt every one of his jerks. That he was able to reign in his body’s reactions well enough to stay still and endure Dimitri’s assault, it was—

“Dedue, you’re—”

Dedue’s look turned questioning but Dimitri was at a loss. No one word could accurately describe Dedue. Dimitri was foolish for even trying.

“I— I am sorry,” Dimitri said, then hooked his arms under Dedue’s knees and leaned down, feeling himself somehow sink in deeper.

“ _Ah_ , Dimitri...”

“ _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_.”

Dimitri tucked his face into Dedue’s neck and began thrusting in earnest. His stomach roiled as Dedue’s tight heat steadily grew slicker, the scent of blood filling the air once more. The contrasting sensations of physical pleasure and mental anguish warred inside him.

Dedue laid a hand on his back and grunted, “D- Do not trouble yourself. I am fine.”

“How can you say that?” Dimitri asked. “I am _forcing_ myself on you. I am hurting you!”

“I asked you to,” Dedue said.

“That doesn’t make it _right_.”

“No. But I will gladly endure it to extend your life.”

“Dedue, did you not swear to me that you would not throw your life away?”

“Maybe so. But yours would be a far greater loss to the world.”

The words fanned the flames of Dimitri’s anger and he gave a guttural snarl. His hips abandoned their steady roll in favor of harsh, unforgiving thrusts, as if to fuck Dedue’s mentality into submission.

Who was Dedue to determine the worth of their lives!?

Dimitri rode the wave of anger, let it morph into blinding fury, and relentlessly fucked into Dedue. He couldn’t stop, even as a colder, more sensible part of his mind pointed out the pain he was causing. What did it matter? They would both die soon, degraded by the Empire’s forces.

Most infuriating of all, Dedue took it. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, but he took it.

Damn him.

Damn them both.

He fucked Dedue harder and faster, the clash of their armor mimicking the noise of the battle they’d just fled. Both of Dedue’s hands were on his back now, no longer trying to calm him, but instead scrabbling at his cape.

It came as a shock when he released deep inside Dedue, and for one wild moment, he wondered what would happen if he refused to stop. Would the surrounding men pull him away, or would Dedue push him off? The latter seemed unlikely.

Disgusted and drained, Dimitri pushed himself away, slipping out of Dedue in a mess of cum and blood.

“Not bad. Now seize him, the Emperor ought to enjoy killing him herself.”

Two men held Dimitri immobile and he braced himself for the worst: Dedue’s death at the hands of Imperial monsters.

“As for this one... Well, he’s not dead yet.”

Dimitri didn’t understand. How could he? They’d gotten what they wanted, so why weren’t they putting Dedue out of his misery? Why were they closing in on him, taking off more of his armor...?

It took Dimitri’s mind too long to make sense of what was happening. The men had already surrounded Dedue, were already jeering and laughing, and Dimitri? He was standing there like a complete fool, restrained between two men whom he could easily break free and snap the necks of.

So that was what he did.

By the time the rest of them realized he was no longer restrained, he’d already snapped several more necks and ripped out a few throats. Their amused shouts turned into panicked screams, and he took extreme satisfaction in silencing them one after another.

Chaos erupted as their dwindling numbers took up their weapons. They hacked and slashed at him in a frenzy, but it did them no good. He killed every last one of them swiftly and without remorse, and when there were no more left to kill, he very nearly killed himself.

“ _Dimitri_...”

He whirled around and almost fell to his knees at the sight of Dedue.

Blood, so much blood. And cum, more than he’d ejaculated.

Just how long had he let those monsters rape Dedue?

He scrambled forward, cataloguing Dedue’s injuries. There were many, but none so grave that they required immediate attention. Despite that, they still needed to be treated, and that meant regrouping with the rest of their army.

“Can you walk?” Dimitri asked, already knowing the answer.

“... _No_...”

Dimitri reached back and ripped off his cape. He carefully slipped it under Dedue’s hips and tied it. A mediocre effort at preserving his dignity, but an effort all the same.

“I am going to carry you,” Dimitri said, positioning himself at Dedue’s side. “Let me know if— If I hurt you.”

In a single motion, he scooped Dedue into his arms and stood. Aside from a soft grunt, Dedue made no complaint whatsoever, and it took every last ounce of Dimitri’s willpower not to shake him, desperate for some manner of reaction.

But there would be time for that later.

For now, all he could do was ensure that there would be a later.

So that was what he did.


End file.
